Los 666666º Juegos de la Muerte: ¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa! (Johanna)
by Elphyra
Summary: Johanna miró a sus lados y estaba convencida que ella era la más normal: sólo se hurgaba la nariz a cada rato. Además, cuando te comparas con un chico fosforito y dos niñas que bailan cada muerte que sucede en los 666666º Juegos, ¿qué puedes hacer? Parodia (o intento) para el reto Parodiando los Juegos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. El Ooc está garantizado, las risas no ;)


**Disclaimer:**_ todo lo reconocible pertenece a nuestra diosa llamada Suzanne Collins_

**Recuerdo que...** _esta historia participa al foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera y su reto llamado Parodiando Los Juegos_

* * *

**Los 666666º Juegos de la Muerte: ¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa! (Johanna)**

* * *

La canción del Chiki chiki retumbaba por los altavoces. Por lo menos la Arena no se caía a pedazos: no les convenía, los tributos tenían que disfrutar.

Johanna estaba ahí, mirando a los demás tributos mientras la canción sonaba. Por lo menos no escuchaba el Chiki chiki...

La primera que pudo ver era a Katniss. Perdón, su Alteza real la Princesa Katniss. La chica llevaba un vestido típico de la nobleza de la Edad Media y miraba hacía delante. Porque era lo único que le permitía el vestido.

A su lado estaba Gale vestido de verde. Llevaba una especie de gorro con una pluma roja y por la ropa que llevaba Johanna pensó que era un duende.

La tercera persona era Annie. Annie llevaba gafas de sol, por culpa de su radiante compañero, quien parecía ser la causa del bombo que, tranquilamente, lucía. ¿El feto contaba como tributo?

A su lado, el buenorro de Finnick Odair estaba radiante. Y en el sentido más literal; el chico parecía una bombilla porque estaba emitiendo luz o quizá era como la Luna. Por esto, tanto Annie como Wiress tenían que llevar gafas de sol: de no ser así estarían ciegas.

Wiress se tiró un pedo... quizá el pedo era psicópata porque parecía el sonido de una metralleta. Tras esto, la mujer estornudó, por lo que le salió de la nariz un moco enorme que fue a parar al agua —porque estaban dentro de un jodido mar— y empezó a flotar. La mujer, tras haberse tirado hacía delante intentó volver a la posición inicial pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

Tras el estallido, lo único que quedó de ella fue el moco.

Entonces, empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales, como sucedía con cada muerte. Y las dos niñitas de su lado, Prim y Rue, que parecían salidas de una película con una colas que parecían ensaimadas a los lados de la cabeza, se pusieron las manos en la pelvis y empezaron a dar vueltas mientras decían:

—¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!

Entonces, tras las dos locas de la calle, estaba ella. Por lo menos Johanna pensaba que ella misma era normal. Sólo se hurgaba la nariz con el dedo...

A su lado estaba... pero a Beetee ya no pudo analizarlo porque empezaban los Juegos. Johanna sonrió.

El primero a tirarse al agua fue Finnick y todos los tributos se quedaron quietos, daba la impresión que el mundo entero había oscurecido. El chico se había lanzado de cabeza y no volvió a salir nunca jamás; porque la luz que irradiaba se apagó. El resultado era que, de tan bueno que estaba, se lo habían comido las pirañas.

—¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!

Y como que era radioactivo, la mayoría habían muerto y las que quedaban estaban tan saciadas de hambre que ya no volvieron a molestar.

—¡Jodidas seáis, pirañas de mierda! —gritó Annie y se lanzó al agua en busca de su novio. Mientras tanto, Johanna se había sentado en el borde de su plataforma y comía palomitas mientras miraba todo el espectáculo.

Cuando la mayoría de los tributos ya se habían tirado al agua y Annie había matado a un par de pirañas —las cuales también recibían el honor de los fuegos artificiales—, Johanna también lo hizo.

Al cabo de un rato llegó a la playa, y el cielo era muy tempestuoso. De repente, los rayos estaban a punto de llegar a la tierra. Un rayo tocó a Beetee, que todo él sacaba chispas, y las niñas de la calle ya cantaban:

—¡Tooomaaaa Ma...!

Cuando se dieron cuenta que Beetee sólo estaba frito pero no se había muerto. El que se había muerto era el relámpago y todo los demás rayos ya no molestaron porqué estaban en su funeral.

Al final de la playa habían las armas encima de un escenario. La única pega era que para coger las armas tenías que hacer una representación encima de él. Gale y Katniss ya estaban en acción. La chica estaba atada a un palo con una manzana encima y el chico tenía un arco.

Primero apuntó con el arco directamente a la manzana pero después dijo que esto ya estaba demasiado visto, así que mientas las niñas de la calle estaban a la expectativa de a ver quién moría para hacer su grito y Johanna se estaba terminando las palomitas sentada en una butaca de terciopelo azul, Gale se acercó a Katniss y la besó. Tras esto, apuntó con el arco hacía arriba.

La flecha hizo una parábola y se clavó vertical en la manzana por el centro.

—¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!

La gracia era que lo había hecho tan fuerte que había traspasado la manzana y había matado a Katniss. Cuando Gale se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien dijo:

—Amor mío, di algo. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Johanna no le dijo nada porque estaba comiendo las palomitas.

Prim y Rue no hablaron porque habían desaparecido en busca del siguiente muerto.

Katniss tampoco respondió. Qué maleducada.

Gale se fue de ahí corriendo mientras lloraba a moco tendido (literalmente). Johanna miró un segundo a la chica atada al palo y, tras sentir lástima por la princesa, se dio cuenta al girarse de quien venía por ahí.

De repente hacía más calor y es que venía por detrás el Chico en Llamas: Peeta. Pero lo de "en llamas" era literal: todo él ardía. Y el chico ardería hasta su muerte.

Pobre chico...

Poco antes de llegar al escenario, el patoso de Peeta resbaló con una piedra que alguien había dejado por ahí. Se dio de narices contra el suelo y se prendó fuego al escenario. La princesa Katniss terminó hecha cenizas y Peeta se ahogó con su propio humo.

—¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!

Como se había prendido fuego al escenario, las armas que no se habían quemado restaron al suelo. Johanna no quería luchar pero se sabía defender así que cogió una hacha. Quizá se pordría construir una casa...

Un poco más, estaban Snow y Coin jugando a cartas. Los dos iban vestidos de hippies y cantaban canciones de amor. De repente, del cielo empezaron a caer pianos –parecía que se aburrían, afuera—.

—¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!

Un piano mató al dúo y Johanna suspiró tranquila porqué por fin habían callado con sus jodidas canciones. Ahora tenía que matar a las niñas de la calle que estaba harta de su "¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!" y de que sus cinturas giraran.

Tras unos matorrales de color chicle se oían unos sollozos. Johanna provó el chicle y vió que estaba muy rico. Miró tras los matorrales y se encontró a Gale llorando a moco tendido (literalmente). Así que el chico se había escondido ahí.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

—Un hijo tuyo. —Y masticó chicle abriendo la boca. Al cabo de unos segundos añadió:— No te referías a esto, ¿verdad? Ya me lo parecía... Bueno, te dejo con tus mocos, ¿vale? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver como te recubres de color verde.

Gale abrió la boca para decir algo pero se ahogó.

—¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!

Johanna se fue de ahí como quién ha visto a una mierda. Sabía que había venido a los Juegos para no volver. "Como vuelvas te mato" le había dicho su abuela. Y, francamente, prefería morir en aquél mundo surrealista que a manos de su abuela. Pero antes de morirse tenía que matar.

Ahora tenía antojos de matar.

Pero no se iba a ensuciar las manos a matar a la gente personalmente, esto era de la gente normal, ella era Johanna; así que se fue a buscar a las niñas de la calle. Las encontró con las manos en la pelvis y dando vueltas mientras decían:

—¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa! ¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!

Y lo decían por partida doble porque delante suyo, en el suelo, habían las restas de Enobaria y Beetee. Parecía que se habían dado la mano y se habían muerto al acto por culpa de un cortocircuito.

—Niñas, acompañadme.

—¿Sabes qué? No somos niñas... —le dijo Rue.

—Sois el diablo, ya lo sé.

—No, somos pre-adolescentes. Mira, a mí ya me ha salido un grano —dijo Prim.

—Yo estoy esperando que me crezca el culo... Va a ser divertido, ¿verdad? —terminó Rue mirándose a su amiga. Ambas volvieron ha hacer el movimento de las caderas.

Sin escucharlas, Johanna se acercó al árbol más próximo que encontró. Y empezó a talarlo. Mientras tanto, el árbol estaba bailando el Chiki chiki junto a las niñas de la calle. Ya faltaba poco y Johanna sabía que el árbol caería encima de las niñas de la... ¡Perdón! De las pre-adolescentes con granos y que esperan que les crezca el culo de la calle. (Entiéndase que el culo de las niñas-pre-adolescentes, no el de la calle).

Pero hubo un imprevisto para Johanna. De detrás del árbol salió Haymitch vestido como si fuera un ejecutivo. Llevaba un bigote que parecía tener la forma de una botella de vino. Eran los antojos de Haymitch.

—¿Qué, preciosa? —y se pasó la lengua por los lábios de manera sensual—. ¿No quieres probarlos?

—¡Ahora no, Haymitch!

El hombre dejó la maleta negra en el suelo y se apoyó en el árbol que estaba talando Johanna. Como que la chica ya lo había talado bastante, el árbol se balanceó.

—¡Me vooooy a caeeeer! —gritó una voz de viejo—. Va a ser divertidoooo.

Este aún bailaba el Chiki chiki con las preadolescentes de la calle cuando hizo un eructo y se cayó encima de Johanna Mason; dejando a la taladora hecha papilla.

Mientras salían los fuegos artificiales, las pre-adolescentes de la calle se pusieron las manos en las caderas y empezaron a dar vueltas mientras decían...

—¡Tooomaaaa Macareeenaaa!

* * *

**Hola,**

**para su información no, no estoy muerta. Y tampoco deseo morir, así que limitaos a lanzarme fruta caducada, no venid a por mí con cuchillos afilados... ****Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo comenten. Es mi primer intento de parodia, así que espero que sean benévolos :D Advierto que Johanna no me caía bien —y ahora a medias sigue haciendolo— pero he procurado dejar de lado mis rencores y hacer lo mejor que he podido para ella. Lo siento, tenía que matarla. Normas del reto (dónde aún os podéis apuntar).**

**Besos.**


End file.
